Blown Away
by Artemis1000
Summary: Stuck inside a downed shuttle in a blizzard right after a spectacular fight, Cassian and Bodhi sure aren't having fun with this winter wonderland.


Notes: Written for "Speed Prompt Day 1 - Stuck In a Blizzard" of Sniperpilot Winter. I have combined the prompts of _You and i just had a massive fight and you're about to leave but we're snowed in_ and _There's a really bad blizzard…are you really going out in this?_ Thank you for the wonderful prompts!

 **Blown Away**

Cassian looked towards Bodhi from the corner of his eyes while he did his best to pretend that he wasn't paying attention to him at all. Having gotten the confirmation that Bodhi was ignoring him, too, he went back to stuffing everything he could get his hands on into his already overstuffed gear bag.

If only everybody back on base could see them now, he thought bitterly, the perfect couple fighting like a pair of loth-cats. An annoyed scoff escaped him, and his ears, still attuned to the slightest sound from Bodhi, noticed the rustling of his thick jacket stilling. He chanced another glance – yes, just like he had thought, Bodhi had frozen in his attempts to repair their on-board comm.

He was looking at Cassian, too.

Their eyes met and Cassian felt himself want to start. He suppressed it, gritted his teeth and went back to work – averting his eyes pointedly _slowly_ , for he certainly wasn't avoiding Bodhi's gaze. That would have been silly. Possibly even childish. Most certainly a sign of guilt, which he didn't feel, for _he had been in the right_.

Truth be told, Cassian couldn't even say how their quarrel had begun, just that it had ended with Cassian's announcement that he would go to call for help – alone – and more arguing and finally icy silence.

Their mission of collecting surveillance data from an unmanned listening post should have been routine. It could have easily been taken care of by rookies, requiring just the two of them and being more of an excuse to spend time away from base than anything else. Of course, that had been before they got into a tussle with some TIEs and crash landed three days of walking away from the outpost.

Somehow, their day had only gotten _worse_ from that point onwards.

The wind howled, tugging at their downed ship. Cassian gritted his teeth at the thought of going out into that storm. It was icy even inside the ship.

He pushed down on the overflowing bag and tried to close it – an impossible task.

"You could remove the panties."

It was Cassian's turn to freeze. He looked up slowly. This time, he met Bodhi's gaze purposefully, albeit cautiously.

Bodhi chewed on his bottom lip, but he didn't look impressed by the scowl aimed at him either. He sat sprawled on the floor of the tiny cargo hold, tools and pieces of the completely dismantled comm unit scattered around him in a large circle. Now, his hands were still again.

"You could," Bodhi just repeated. He did sound a little bit amused, even if the lack of warmth in his voice and eyes told Cassian that he remained just as annoyed with Cassian as Cassian was with him.

Cassian's mouth opened and closed without a word coming out.

He opened the bag fully and plucked out what was indeed a pair of very lacy yellow panties, a leftover from the last time someone had used the ship for some hard-to-come-by privacy. He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he stuffed them back into the survival supplies box he had found them in.

"Cleaning droids aren't what they used to be," he muttered awkwardly, and watched with satisfaction as Bodhi's lips twitched. His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at the bag, reminding himself he was still furious with Bodhi.

"So I see." Bodhi wasn't _quite_ laughing at him, he could probably count that as a minor victory.

Cassian briefly thought of going through the contents of his bag again, just in case he had stuffed more surprises in there in his distracted state, but he didn't think Bodhi would be able to hold back his laughter if he did that.

Maybe it wouldn't be terrible if he laughed.

He shook his head and sighed. The mission. The mission came first.

He zipped his jacket up all the way and pulled the hood deeper into his face before shouldering the bag.

"Keep trying to repair the comm," he said curtly as he made his way to the hatch.

Bodhi stood up abruptly. "You're not really going to go out there in that storm, are you? Cassian!"

The hatch opened slowly and a gust of icy wind and snow blew right at Cassian. He ignored it, turning his back on the wind to scowl at Bodhi. He was close now, almost nose to nose with him. "Well, I'm not staying here!" he snapped back.

It was the same thing he'd said before, only he'd had a lot more to add about wasting his time then. Come to think of it, Bodhi had looked more upset at that than at anything else Cassian had said.

His gloved hands tightened around the straps of his backpack. Bodhi, though, held on to his wrist, and didn't look like he had any intention of letting go before the hatch was closed again.

Another gale of wind shook the small ship.

"It's turned into a full-blown blizzard out there! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'm not…"

He looked into the snowstorm raging outside, or rather the fact that he could see nothing but a wall of white, and shut himself up.

"Kriff!"

Cassian hit the knob to close the hatch with the hand Bodhi wasn't holding captive, and turned around to him again. He swallowed hard. "So. We're waiting this out then."

He felt his belly tighten with unease. So much for avoiding the aftermath of their quarrel.

"Thank you," Bodhi said, gave him a long, lingering look and then returned to working on the comm unit without another word.

Cassian felt himself deflate. Bodhi was still mad at him. Or hurt. Or both.

He dropped his gear bag right there by the hatch and pushed down the scarf and fluffy hood of his jacket. It was too cold even to unzip it, he'd only had the hatch open for moments but it had robbed their already icy ship of what warmth remained. Turning up the heat would have been bliss, except they needed to save what energy was left in case they could get the comm repaired.

Maybe, he mused as he watched Bodhi work, still lingering awkwardly by the hatch and not knowing what to do with himself on the ship now that he wasn't trying to run from it anymore, it was time they stopped wasting energy, too.

He went into the tiny kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two steaming mugs.

Cassian cautiously picked his way through the minefield of tools and electronics parts, and crouched next to Bodhi.

Bodhi put down the circuit board he was soldering wires to and accepted the mug with a soft, "hey."

"Hey," Cassian echoed. He sipped on the goopy drink, which allegedly held all the nutrients you needed in a day. It tasted like something that had attempted and failed to taste of soup. At least it was hot.

While they drank their mystery meal, their eyes kept meeting time and again as they snuck cautious little glances at another. Cassian felt the tension slowly seep out of him. His shoulders relaxed, the cold stone in his belly grew ever smaller.

It was Bodhi who first turned fully to Cassian, even gave him a hesitant hint of a smile. "I could use some help with the comm unit, you know." He sounded a little tense still, cautious, but the sharp frustration from before had left his voice.

Cassian returned his smile before he had even made the conscious choice to do so. "I would like that." He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly. "I would really like that."

Their knees touched when Cassian shifted and they both stilled, their eyes meeting again.

Cassian licked his lips. He could feel his heartbeat echo in his ears. "It's going to get cold tonight. We could…"

Bodhi smiled. "I would like that, too."

Outside, the blizzard raged on, and rattled at their ship.

Inside, Cassian's fingers brushed Bodhi's as they both reached for the same transmitter part. Neither of them pulled away.


End file.
